The Natural Predator,
by Wolfelover94
Summary: During an particular rainy day, Foxy Loxy suddenly starts to become feral and tries to attack Chicken Little, Will Foxy fight this change? or will she let it consume her like she would an delicious chicken sandwich? Chicken Little owned by Disney.
1. Chapter 1

Oakey Oaks Middle School, 2007.

* * *

It was an rainy day in the town of Oakey Oaks, the school day was especially boring to a certain red vixen bully named Foxy Loxy, she tapped her pencil against her head as she listened to her teacher drone on and on for some subject she could care less about.

All Foxy could think about at the moment was her everyday target, Chicken "Ace " Little, Her way of relieving herself of stress after an hard test, Or her losing an baseball game or her depressing home life...Some call it bullying, but for Foxy, it was an twisted form of symbiosis.

Foxy grinned evilly as she stared at Chicken from across room, her mind started to fill with sadistic plans to ruin the poor chicken's day for him. her tail slowly started to move around in circles, catching the eyes of Abby Mallard ( her second target. ) and Runt of the Litter. ( her creepy stalker/admirer ),

" Just what are you planning to do Foxy? " Abby said to her bully, suspicious of the way Foxy was staring at her boyfriend like he was some kind of snack, Or thinking that She'll steal him away from Abby like in one those crappy teen comedies that no-one cares about, due to recycling the same story and tropes over and over again. Typical Foxes...always preying on the weak and unfortunate.

* * *

Foxy just sneered at Abby and went back to watching her prey, " None of your business, Ugly! " She snapped. she sniffed the air and a crimson scent caught her nostrils, She traced the scent over to Chicken Little's desk to see a drop of blood on his worksheet.

" Uh, Mr Woolensworth? can I have a tissue? I 'm having a beakbleed here..." Chicken Little asked while covering his bleeding beak bashfully.

Suddenly, her pupils darkened and she started to salivate all over her desk, her feral instincts taking over. She then snuck out of her desk and crawled on all fours towards an unsuspecting Chicken Little, her tail shifted downwards along with her ears as she prepared herself to pounce on her prey, Sadistically licking her lips as she thought of his tender flesh gracing her tongue and her senses.

Before she could do so, Mr Woolensworth quickly grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and shook her out of her trance, " Foxy Loxy, I will not tolerate you attempting to eat another student on my watch! No siree, Now, report to the principal's office young lady! " he ordered Foxy. " Oh, and by the way Mr Little, here's your tissue. "

" Yes Sir, you uptight bag of lambchops " Foxy cursed under her breath as she exited the class room, prompting Mr Woolensworth to call out to her, " I also do not tolerate the use of rude language or name-calling" Foxy just mocked him with her hand as she went out the door, prompting the class to giggle out loud. much to Mr Woolensworth's frustration.

* * *

She closed the door behind her and walked down the hall towards the principal's office, " Did I really just try to eat Chicken Little?...what's going on with me? " Foxy reflected back on the incident, she tried to reason with herself that maybe it was just that lunchtime wasn't getting here quicker and that she was just hungry, and that she just couldn't take it anymore and acted on predatory instinct.

Foxy arrived outside the door of the principal and politely knocked on it, " Come in," she heard the principal say. Foxy then opened the door and stepped into the room, she was greeted by Principal Fetchit and he gestured her to sitdown. " I just got a report from Mr Woolensworth that you tried to harm another student by attempting to eat him, Is that true Foxy Loxy? " he questioned her while rotating a pencil with his fingers, Foxy shifted in her seat as she felt Mr Fetchit's eyes stare at her coldly as he awaited for her answer.

" I really don't remember sir, " Foxy lied as she looked down and scratched her elbow, " I can tell that you're lying Foxy, now, it would be better if you come clean." Fetchit told her as he set his pencil down on his desk.

Foxy irritably rolled her eyes at the principal's cliched speech, " Ok, Fine! I tried to eat Chicken Little to satisfy my hunger, Happy? I don't know what came over me, I just stared at him and suddenly I'm about to pounce on and kill him! " Foxy tearfully explained the truth to Mr Fetchit. " I was just going to do my usual shtick and pick on him, I didn't mean to try to actually murder him, Honest! "

After Foxy was done telling the truth, Principal Fetchit leaned back into his chair in thought of what to do with Foxy Loxy's situation, he considered giving her detention for eight weeks for the incident, but what if it were to occur again? what if she tries to eat another student? the school barely survived the alien invasion two years ago, it surely wouldn't survive the controversy of a student murdering another and getting a slap on the wrist for it.

No, something else should be done, Something else must be done about this, Mr Fetchit opened one of the drawers on his desk and dug around in it. Fearing that he was looking for a gun, Foxy Loxy quickly ran to the door and opened it to escape this madman, Before she could escape however, Mr Fetchit quickly explained that he was looking for an magazine on medicine and kindly escorted her back to her seat.

* * *

" I apologize for the misunderstanding, Foxy Loxy. " he apologized as he set the magazine onto his desk and opened it up, he gestured for Foxy to his side to look at an article inside the magazine,

" As you can see Foxy, there's this new supplement called Feral-Fight, it controls your cravings for meat and prevents you from going feral, it just might help you with your problem," Mr Fetchit explained.

Foxy thought for a moment and considered the possibility of not eating her classmates and teachers one by one and becoming an outcast like Chicken Little was when he said the sky was falling the first time around.

" Okay, I'll do it, but I have to consult my mother and my doctor first before I'll try this junk! If I died because of your dumb idea, I'll be sure to haunt you first! " she warned the principal, who chuckled at her little threat.

" Don't worry Foxy, it won't kill you unless you take too much or you'll have an allergic reaction. Oh dear, I should've have said that! "

He quickly tried to cover up his mistake by telling her that the tablets were not habit-forming, but Foxy glanced at the ad and pointed at the disclaimer at the bottom of the page, Confirming her suspicions and catching the lie.

Principal Fetchit tugged his collar at his cover-up and apologized to Foxy Loxy for lying to her, " I'll just make an order for the tablets and you consult your doctor and we'll go from there, okay? " He quickly pushed Foxy out the door and closed it behind her.

* * *

" So unprofessional, " Foxy muttered as she headed back to class, As she reached for the doorknob to Mr Woolensworth's classroom, the bell rang out and the door opened suddenly and slammed Foxy into the wall cartoonishly, causing her to indent it.

After the class left to go to lunch, Goosey Loosey was the last to leave when she heard Foxy muffled voice yell out to her to get her out of her predicament.

" Foxy? are you in there? " Goosey asked her flatten friend as she closed the door and stared at Foxy as she slid out of her hole and clattered on the ground like a quarter.

" You okay there, Foxy? " Goosey asked as she wrung out Foxy like a rug, Making her pop back to her normal self. " I'm fine, Goosey, Now let's get some lunch before I start to devour you! " She warned as they walked to the cafeteria, Making Goosey gulp at the thought of her friend eating her for lunch. " So...what was everyone talking about you trying to eat Chicken Little? I was asleep at the time. " She asked Foxy.

" Nothing, that was just nothing Goosey, " Foxy answered nonchalantly, not wanting to remember her talk with Principal Fetchit hours ago.

* * *

The two bullies entered the cafeteria and went over to the lunch line to get their food, The menu today was Sloppy Joe's, Foxy's favorite. After getting their milk cartons, Foxy and Goosey sat down at their table and started to chow down on there lunches. Unfortunately, Foxy found a dirty feather in her Sloppy Joe, making her slam it down with disgust. Foxy's eyes darkened again as she stared at Chicken Little and his friends, Well two of them actually, Fish out of Water called in sick this morning...

" Goosey, I think my meal today consists of, a Pig,a Duck, and a Chicken! " Foxy said in an sadistically low voice, " Well, you can't have that because that's not on the Menu! " Goosey pointed out to her, not knowing that her friend had suddenly changed.

Foxy got up and slowly went over to Chicken Little's table and placed her hands on it, " Um..hi there Foxy! " Runt of the Litter said dreamily to her, " Why hello there, Bacon Sandwich! " Foxy replied back to him in an fake sweet voice, " Hi Foxy, do you want our lunch money or something? because none of us have any! " Abby Mallard spat.

" I don't need your lunch money, Duck Roast! " Foxy snapped as she turned towards Chicken Little, drooling all over their table as she came closer to him, " Um...Foxy? are you okay? do you want my Egg Sandwich? " Chicken Little tried to surrender his lunch as an peace offering to save himself and his friends. " I'm sorry Chicken Bucket, I don't want your stupid sandwich...I WANT YOU AND YOUR PALS AS MY LUNCH! " she yelled as she pounced onto them.

Abby tried to push the deranged fox kit away from Chicken Little but to no avail as she was tossed aside effortlessly. Then Runt of the Litter tried to help Abby, but Foxy simply growled at him. Making him hide under the table Berating himself for being a scared piglet.

Foxy had gotten a good bite on Chicken Little's arm before she felt an metal object hit her hard on the back of the head, " Owwwww! " she heard Chicken Little yell out in pain before she fell to the ground. As Foxy stared to black out, she caught a glimpse of her assailant, Goosey Loosey holding her dented lunch tray with a look of terror on her face...


	2. Chapter 2

When Foxy Loxy awoke, she was in her bedroom and it was dark outside her window, She sat up and held her head in her hands as she tried to think about what transpired hours ago. She remembered getting her lunch and finding the dirty feather in her Sloppy Joe, So what next? what else did she do? all that Foxy could remember was being hit by Goosey Loosey's tray before...before...she blacked out.

" How long have I've been asleep? hours maybe? what exactly did I do? " She asked herself as she felt the numb bump on the top of her head.

Foxy's ears twitched as she heard her bedroom door open behind her, she turned around to see her mother walk in with an disturbed look on her face, she had a plate of chicken and a glass of grape juice in her hands, she set them down on the nightstand and turned to face her daughter.

" Foxy...I know that you're still drowsy from sleep and all, but can you tell me what's going on with you? " She asked Foxy, who stared at the plate of chicken like she had seen a ghost. " the school called me from work to come pick you up, they said that you bit one of your classmates on the arm. Foxy, We talked about this plenty of times, No more bullying your classmates, It doesn't make you look cool honey! " she gently scolded her.

Foxy somberly nodded her head as a tear rolled down her cheek, her ears flattened against her head as she thought about what she did to Chicken Little...She felt guilty, that was not something that she never felt before until now. " What's wrong with me mom? why was I born a fox? " she cried as her mother held her close, stroking her fur.

" Oh sweetie, there's nothing wrong with being a fox, you know this and I know this, Now let's get to the bottom of this problem. Tell me what happened, Start from the beginning! " Her mother encouraged her to tell the truth,...the little that she remembered at least.

After Foxy explained the situation to her mother, about the Feral-Fight Principal Fetchit recommended and her contaminated lunch. Mrs Loxy thought back for a bit and look of horror washed over her face in realization...She took a deep breath as her daughter looked at her concerned about her well being, " Mom? are you okay? " Foxy asked her.

" Honey...I have something to tell you, *sigh* I had the exact same problem when I was your age. " Foxy's mother admitted, much to her still lingering shame. " Did you ever find a cure for it? Was it like an evil demon that you kicked it's butt with karate? " Foxy asked her mother as she bounced on the bed excitedly, Imagining her mother dressed as an heroine from one of her fighting games and kicking some serious ass, Hoping for something other than stuffing her face full of pills for the rest of her life just so that she wouldn't have to eat innocent people.

" No...it wasn't like that at all " Her mother finally answered, much to her disappointment and chagrin.

" Then how did you fight it? " Foxy asked her mother, " I've learned to control it as I grew up But, sometimes...I feel that it still lingers inside and I don't know why. " Mrs Loxy concluded telling her story to Foxy, leaving her with a feeling of hopelessness.

" Your story didn't help me at all! " Foxy groaned irritably, " How am I going to stop myself from eating somebody, if I don't have a cure for my illness or what ever this is? " Foxy cried out to her mother. " The word you're looking for is Self-Control, honey, " her mother told her. " But don't worry, We'll try this Feral-Fight first and we'll see what happens. But if it doesn't work, we'll try the old-fashioned way. Okay? " Foxy's mother kissed her on the forehead and tucked her in.

" Thank you mommy!" Foxy yipped to her mother adorably. " For understanding and it was nice talking to you about this, I needed someone who would actually try to help me, unlike Principal Fetchit and his stupid ideas! " she said bitterly, to which her mother snickered a little before reprimanding her.

" Now-now Foxy, that's not nice, it was a little bit funny, but not nice of you. " Her mother scolded. " Fine. I'm sorry! Better? " Foxy apologized half-heartily. " Yes, now get some more sleep, We'll talk to your doctor in the morning. Goodnight honey, " Mrs Loxy kissed her daughter good-night and left the room, closing the door behind her. "Good-Night Mom," Foxy replied back.

Foxy pulled her blankets over herself as she drifted off to sleep, Dreaming of dozens of sheep getting mauled by savage foxes. causing a sadistic smile to appear on her face...

The next morning, Foxy and her mother went to the doctor's office to consult for some Feral-Fight. the drive there was dull and boring, with the radio turned to some uppity 80's pop station that Mrs Loxy likes to listen to, which was quickly switched over to the hard core rock station by Foxy. Who started to headbang to the music while doing the devil horns gesture with her hand, which annoyed her mother greatly. Bringing back memories of dating Foxy's father...

At the end of the drive, with Foxy still headbanging to her metal station, Mrs Loxy turned the car off and got out, Ending her daughter's jamming session, Much to her disappointment. " Geez Mom, you turned uncool, like the 1980's! " Foxy huffed. " Hey, my generation was cool back then! " Mrs Loxy argued playfully. " And now they're old! " Foxy retorted in her head.

" Pffh as if! You're a tiny smige on uncool scale, Almost to Buck Cluck's level, and that guy's an asshole! " Foxy scoffed as her mother shoved a bar of soap into her mouth, " Foxy, that's not nice! and where did you learn to talk like that? " her mother chided.

" Well...from you and the weird movies you'd watch when you think I'm asleep..." Foxy said as innocently as she can muster, making her mother blush in embarrassment. " And who else am I going to learn from? I mean you are there to teach me things like you're supposed to, Right? " Foxy's mother just sneered at her as she opened the door to the doctor office, " We're going to talk about this later young lady! " Mrs Loxy warned Foxy.

As her mother went to talk to the receptionist, Foxy went over to the waiting room and sat down on a chair, She picked up a Modern Mallard magazine and started reading, or started riffing if you will. She made fun of the seemly unhelpful advice and the advertisements on the latest fashions, she was about to get up to get another magazine to read when she heard a familiar voice from across the room...

" I just don't know what's wrong with her Dad, Sure she's a bully and she's mean to me and my friends, but she's still a person and in some bizarre way, I'm worried about her. " Foxy heard Chicken Little voice his concern about her to his father, who sat down and examined his son's bandaged right arm.

" It's nice that you care son, but that still doesn't excuse her for harming my boy! " Buck fumed as he slammed his fist on the chair arm, hurting his hand in the process.

Foxy slightly flinched as she witnessed this, her eyes narrowed before she stopped and thought about what to do to make it up to Chicken Little and his father, she thought of just walking up to apologize but decided against it due to Buck's rage at the moment.

She tried to sneak by them before her mother called her over to the receptionist's window, Giving her position away, " Thanks for covering for me mom..." Foxy muttered sarcastically to herself as she started walking towards her mother covering the side of her face with her hand as she passed by.

" Hey,.. uh,..Foxy! " Chicken Little said awkwardly as he rubbed his good arm, his right was damaged from Foxy's attack yesterday, " I was wondering if you're okay and why did you bite me? you're usually not this aggressive, " He asked Foxy who averted her eyes away from his, feeling her guilt wash over her.

Chicken was about question Foxy about her demeanor before Buck pushed him aside and stared into her eyes with fury, " Foxy Loxy,...did you injure my boy out of your so called "Rep" to maintain? Well guess what, Young Lady! you got another thing coming! " he threatened the unfazed vixen, who just stood there and stared right back at the washed-up baseball star.

" No, I did not hurt him because of my "Rep" Infact, I don't remember what happened, so do you care to enlighten me? " Foxy answered as she folded her arms defiantly.

" Now you listen here-" Buck started to say before Foxy's mother cut him off, " Oh, why hello there Mr Buck Cluck, I see that you're still chasing faded dreams while your poor son suffers for it! " Mrs Loxy said as she stroked Chicken Little's chin affectionately, causing him to look away bashfully while Foxy stared at her mother confused.

" Mom?...what the heck are you doing? " She whispered to her, " That's my victim you're smothering! " Mrs Loxy glanced at her daughter before continuing, " You know Chicken Little, I used to go to school with your father, I was quite the little rebel back then..." She reminisced.

" Yeah, and my bully throughout high school as well! " Buck bitterly interjected, remembering the times that Foxy's Mother shoved him into his locker and stole his lunch-money and bicycle.

" Oh, come on Buck! that was years ago, You're still mad about that? I've changed, you've changed, Get over it. you're just like the entire town was when your boy said the sky was falling two years ago! " Mrs Loxy chided Buck as Foxy and Chicken exchanged glances between them, noticing similarities between them and their parents.

" I know that Vixie, It's just that your daughter attack my son yesterday and I'm not happy about it! " Buck fumed.

" Neither am I Buck, But we're going to do something about it, come along Foxy, the doc's ready to see us! " Vixie took her daughter's hand and went over to the check-up rooms, but not before Foxy licked the back of Chicken Little's head in apology, Causing him to blush hard before smacking himself by remembering he was with Abby. After seeing this, Foxy shoved him to the floor and laughed manically.

" Ha, Loser! " she cackled. Chicken glared at Foxy as she left with her mother, " Typical Foxes. " He muttered.

Foxy and Vixie Loxy where escorted by an fluffy cat nurse into the first doctor's room, " The Doctor will see you in a minute Vixie! " the cheery nurse said as she closed the door behind her, accidentally getting her bushy tail caught on it, causing her to stifle a yowl in pain. Foxy almost giggled at the nurse's pain before her mother glared at her against it, " You're no fun Mom..." she muttered.

After a few minutes of waiting, Foxy's Doctor showed up and placed his clip-board on the counter, he was a scruffy old dog, nearing Mr Woolensworth's age and he wore glasses and a piercing on his nose. " He must be a retired rock star! " Foxy thought as she looked closer at him. " Good morning you two, so what are you in here for today? " The Doctor asked Vixie, " Well...you see, my daughter has a...um...problem with her um..." She tried to say but couldn't quite get the word out. " With her um...changing body? " the Doctor guessed, making Foxy's face turn bright red when she heard this.

" No-no-no-no! I'm not changing anything, I'm turning feral and I need some help! " Foxy saved herself total embarrassment, " you see, my principal recommended that I try this stupid supplement called Feral-Fight, he said that it will cure my cravings for meat and prevent me from turning completely feral. have you ever heard of it? " Foxy explained to the doctor while he stroked his beard in thought.

" Yes I have heard of it Foxy, It's supposed to control your meat cravings each day of the week as you already know by now, I suppose I could prescribe you some if you'd like? " The Doctor suggested.

Vixie thought about it while Foxy nodded her head yes, " Is it safe to give to her? I mean will it be harmful to my little baby? " she asked the doctor worryingly while Foxy rolled her eyes the " little baby" part, The doctor shook his head reassuringly, " No Ma'am it's not harmful to you child in any way, Don't you worry, I'll write you an prescription and we'll see if it helps her or not, if it doesn't and something goes wrong, call us immediately. " He told Vixie.

Foxy raised her hand to ask him a question, " Doctor, do you know what's wrong with me? why now? why am I now turning feral? Is it serious medical problem? Please tell me! I don't want to live like this forever! " she cried out while her mother comforted her. The Doc solemnly sighed at the helpless little fox before him, He wondered what could do to combat this strange phenomenon, It needed to be studied, It needed to be cured sooner or later.

" Chin up little fox, I'll try to find the solution to your problem, don't you fret! I promise you this, don't give up hope my dear. I know it's abit overdone, but It's true! there is hope for everyone. " The Doctor finished his speech as he held up Foxy's chin.

Foxy dried her tears as she left with her mother to go sign out of the clinic, leaving the good doctor alone with his thoughts.

" Here's your prescription for the supplements Vixie! " the nurse said cheerfully to Foxy's mother, who signed her name on the clip board. " Thank you Chrystal, I appreciate it! " she replied. Foxy looked at Chrystal and noticed her staring at her mother with a dreamy look in her eyes, " Hmm, weird." she thought to herself. Vixie waved goodbye to her high school friend and took her daughter's hand and started to leave...but not until she placed an " Kick Me " sign on Buck's back as he and Chicken Little past by.

As they were leaving, Foxy looked over her shoulder to see Nurse Chrystal looking at the clip board with a loving gaze, unbeknownst to her, Chrystal was looking at the phone number under the signature...

The car ride home was filled with silence, Foxy did not say a word to her mother or turned the rock station from earlier back on, she was by herself, alone with her thoughts, the entire way back...


	3. Chapter 3

After the ride home, Foxy went up to her bedroom to ponder her situation, she went up to her bed and sat on the edge of it. she thought of her condition and how it affected her and the people in her life, She sort of felt sorry for Chicken Little and his injury that she inflicted. Foxy rested her chin on her fist, thinking of a way to fight back against her condition. What if the pills fail? what then? will she turn into a monster like in the movies? surely not.

" These pills better work, if not, somebody's getting a pummeling! " Foxy said to herself as she thought of the prescription her mother received for her. she turned on her video game system and pulled a game case from her drawer of games,

" Oh, Vixen Warrior 1, you never let me down in my time of need, unlike Lucy the Space Heifer 4, that game was a total cow-pie! " she fumed as she placed her favorite game on the disc tray and closed the trap door. As she sat down and waited for the game to load, her mother called her name from downstairs, causing her to sigh irritably and set down the controller on her bed.

" Coming! " Foxy said as she scurried down the stairs, she jumped onto the banister and began to slide down it, " Woohooing," all the way down.

" That was awesome honey! " Vixie applauded her, " But what did I tell you about running and sliding in the house? " she scolded her afterwards.

" To not to... " Foxy answered her mother begrudgingly, a bit miffed that her mother pulled an bait and switch on her.

" Okay, what do you need? " She asked her mother.

" I was wanting to take you to Atomic Burger for dinner tonight. Does that sound like fun Honey? " Vixie grinned happily, making her daughter uncomfortable in the process...

" Sure, let me get my coat and turn off my PreyHunter 2, " Foxy told her mother as she went back up the stairs to do just that, she got her coat out of the closet and turned off her game system, She then went back down the stairs to go with her mother to Atomic Burger.

* * *

" It's been awhile since we went out anywhere, Mom. " Foxy told her mother as she got into the passenger seat and closed the door behind her.

" Well, I have been working hard lately Honey, " Vixie told her daughter as she started the car, which took a few tries due to the starter's age.

Once the car roared to life, Foxy and Vixie were off on a journey to fill their bellies.

" I saw you talking to your boyfriend, Foxy. Mind telling me about him? " Vixie gave her daughter a sly smile with her remark, Foxy coughed loudly and looked at her mother like she was crazy,

" What are you implying Mother? that I have the hots for him?... Heck no! Ewwwwww, No freaking way! " She gagged as her mother laughed at her reaction.

" I'm just teasing you dear, don't get so defensive! " Vixie chuckled.

Foxy blushed as she thought about Chicken Little, that cute little beak of his and that sexy tus- " What the hell am I thinking about? " she shook her head to drive those thoughts away from her mind. her mother smiled at her as she noticed her blushing face.

" Thinking about somebody special are we? " Vixie teased Foxy.

" Grrrrrrrrr! " Foxy growled adorably, baring her teeth and flattening her ears.

" Awwww, that's just to cute! " Vixie petted Foxy on the head, " That nice boy Runt was into you for awhile. I wonder what happened with that? " She asked her, smiling at the memories of Runt of the Litter coming over every Sunday just to see her and Foxy.

" That... Never...Happened, " Foxy seethed through her teeth, her mood slowly changing to anger at the mere mention of her and Runt, After the brainwashing wore off, Foxy felt very stupid with her Southern Belle get-up and her cheery voice, She was tired of the gossip from her classmates and Runt's constant showering her with attention. So, after pretending for a few days that she was still brainwashed, she told Runt off and burned his gifts along with the dress and umbrella out of spite.

After that fiasco she felt much better, Runt on the other hand? not so much, the poor pig was heartbroken for weeks. But after a few pep talks from Abby and Chicken Little ( And also a little entertaining stage show from Fish out of Water ) he was back to his normal, cheery old self.

* * *

Foxy felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and shook her gently, " We're here my little vixen! " Vixie cooed. Foxy took off her seat belt and opened her car door and got out of the car along with her mother, the two of them then walked into the restaurant, which had a giant faded cow inside of an spaceship wearing a spacesuit.

As Vixie waited in line to order, Foxy went into the play area to play the video game cabinets, But much to her dismay, they were out of order. Begrudgingly, Foxy walked back to her mother and stood beside her.

After ordering their food, Foxy and her mother sat down and waited for their number to be called on, " So, why did you think I have a crush on Chicken Little? " She asked her mother, who looked at Foxy with a knowing smile.

" You know, the way you were looking at him earlier and the fact you technically dumped Runt for him. " her mother theorized, her tail was waving back and forth in shipper's giddiness. Foxy rolled her eyes at this theory and huffed.

" I dumped him because he was too clingy, Now, can we talk about something else? Mom, Please , I'm begging you. " Foxy pleaded, her patience was wearing thin by the minute.

" Okay, okay! I'll stop. now what else do you want to talk about? " Vixie asked her.

" Number 43, your order is ready! Number 43, your order is ready! " the intercom sounded to them.

" Hold that thought sweetie, Mommy will be right back! " she kissed Foxy on the forehead and went up to the front counter to get the food and drinks, leaving her to muse with herself for abit.

* * *

As she waited for her mother to return, Foxy sang a song to herself to pass the time:

" I'm bringing sexy back, Yeah! You other losers don't know how to act, Yeah! I don't know the rest of the words...so, um...yeah! " She mumbled the rest as her mother came back with the food.

" Singing a tune honey? " Vixie asked her, humming alittle tune herself.

" Yeah, I guess I was..." Foxy mumbled, embarrassed that she was caught singing by her mother, she then quickly picked up where she left off. " Anyways, tell me about the time how you almost went feral, You didn't finish telling me the rest of the story! Come on, start from the beginning, tell me everything! " she called back from the second chapter.

Vixie bit down on her burger as she thought back to the time when she was her daughter's age...

* * *

Oakey Oaks Middle School, 1977.

* * *

Vixie Vixen was playing dodge ball with her friend, Chrystal Ragamuffins. the two of them were placed in the unpopular team as usual while the popular team got pick the good players, Not that Vixie minded anyway, as long as she got to destroy her targets on the battlefield and that Chrystal was by her side, she didn't need to worry about what team she was on.

" Chrystal, do you remember the plan we talked about yesterday? " Vixie asked her.

" Kind of, I was studying for the math quiz last night , so I vaguely remember Vixie, " Chrystal told her meekly as her bushy tail rotated in circles and she tapped the tips of her paws timidly.

" It's alright Chrystal, no need to be timid. just follow my lead! " Vixie patted her friend on the back and dodged a ball heading straight for her and Chrystal, she heard the other teammates bemoaning the fact that she dodged their surprise attack. " You got lucky that time Vixie! " Buck Cluck shouted from afar, right beside him was Chloe Hen, his teammate and secret crush.

" Yeah, So? Let's see you try that again, Egg Omelet! " Vixie taunted as she quickly grabbed a ball and ran back to Chrystal, the two girls quickly dodged a hurricane of red dodge balls and ran to the other side on the gym.

" Okay, Chrystal, you go to the right and try to flank 'em, I'll focus on Fowl Wrap over there! " Vixie ordered.

" I'll try to my best, Vixie! " Chrystal meowed as she gently squeezed her ball and went to execute her part of the plan as fast as her little cat-feet could take her, Her bushy tail flying in the wind as she ran.

Vixie stared down at Buck, with her hand on a ball and ready to strike down her opponent. almost like a standoff in an old western movie she saw on television. her fingers twitched, her tail flicked, her eyes narrowed and she licked her lips. She held the ball to her chest and waited for Buck to make his move.

The rest of the class watched in anticipation as the four remaining players stood in front of the middle line, Chloe was behind Buck and Chrystal stood beside Vixie, Buck then quickly threw his ball towards the fox and cat.

Vixie spun around to dodge the chicken's attack and fired her ball, she hit her intended target right his stomach.

" Oof ! " Buck fell over on his back and Chloe went to comfort him, The Coach whistled for a time-out and went over to assist Buck back onto his feet. " Are you okay there, Buck? " He asked him.

" Yeah, I'm okay Coach. " Buck assured The Coach, he then lifted himself back up on his feet and got back to middle of the gym.

Vixie in the meantime batted her ball between her hands as she waited for Buck to return the match, before he could do so however, the bell rang, signaling that it was time to go to the next class.

" Awwwww! " the entire class groaned.

" Alright Class, We'll pick up where we left off tomorrow okay? " he told them as he gathered the dodge balls while the class left.

" Well that was anti climatic! " Vixie fumed while she walked along with Chrystal to get to her next class, She was really looking forward to wiping the gym floor with Buck and Chloe. " Stupid Bell, why do you got to ruin everyone's fun, Huh? "

Chrystal cleared her throat and did an evil laugh, " Muhahah! Because I'm good at sabotaging everybody's fun! " she said evilly.

" That...was surprisingly pretty good, you should join the drama club or something Chrystal, " Vixie commented.

" Thanks Vixie, but I don't know..." Chrystal mumbled. " I really don't think I could face a crowd of people or anything like that..." she wrapped her tail around herself, sucking her thumb alittle.

Vixie carefully unwrapped her friend's tail and held her hands with hers, " Yes you can, I know you can Now, let's get to class " Chrystal blushed a little and she quickly took her hands away from Vixie's.

" Uh...Thanks, Vixie...you know for a bully, you're awfully nice to me...how come you never pick on me? " She asked her, " N-n-not that I want you to or anything! " She stammered.

" It's because you're my friend Chrystal, I would never pick on you, Even if I was joking around. Because I know that you're sensitive to that sort of a thing. " Vixie explained as she place her arm around her friend, making her blush again.

" Well, that's pretty sweet of you Vixie! " Chrystal purred contently.

* * *

Present day,

* * *

" Mom, It's nice that you care for your best friend and all, but your story is getting a little boring...and abit gay." Foxy rudely interrupted, much to her mother's anger and disapproval.

" Would you like a spanking and an time out when we get home? " Vixie growled at Foxy.

" Um...no, I'm sorry mom.." Foxy apologized, nearly wetting herself because of her mother's death stare.

" Good, now back to my story! " Vixie cheerfully resumed while Foxy played with her toy spaceship nervously.

* * *

Vixie and Chrystal entered the class room and sat down at their desks, " So, what do you think Mr Familiaris has for us today? " she asked Chrystal, who rummaged through her satchel for something. " I really don't know Vix, " She told her. the rest of the class entered the room along with the teacher, who was a snow leopard.

" Hello, Class! I'm Arctic Snows, and I'll be substituting for Mr Familaris for today, I hope we'll get along great! " She told them.

When the class finally found their seats, it was time for the lesson to begin. The substitute started writing on the board while they talked amongst each other. Vixie pulled out her drawing book and started to doodle while Chrystal opened her English textbook and started reading.

Vixie sniffed the air nonchalantly before picking up an unusual scent, it smelled wonderful to her senses and her eyes followed her nose to see another student accidentally cutting his finger open with his worksheet. Suddenly, Vixie's eyes widened and she licked her lips hungrily, Chrystal glanced over to see Vixie salivating all over her desk like a waterfall.

Wondering to herself to what was going on, She snapped her fingers in front of Vixie's face to get her attention, to which the feral fox snapped her jaws at her, accidentally biting Chrystal's arm in doing so.

Chrystal's screams of pain got the attention of every one in the classroom, Causing Vixie to snap out of her trance. Ms Snows marched over to see what she was screaming about. As she was about to question the two, she slipped on Vixie's drool and fell on her rear, Making Chrystal laugh between sobs.

Vixie was feeling regretful as she watched Chrystal crying her eyes out, She got up from her desk and ran out of the room before Ms Snows could question her, Vixie then ran out of the school to get to her house.

She finally arrived to it and, not wanting to face her mother and father, climbed over the fence and scaled the chimney and slipped into her bedroom, Vixie then went over her bedroom door and locked it, she then went over to her bed and sobbed herself to sleep.

* * *

" So, then what happened? " Foxy asked her mother, who gloomily stared at her cup of soda.

" Well, my parents came home and I greeted them at the door, as my father was putting his coat on the rack, the telephone rang and he went and answered it. It was the principal, he told my father what happened between me and Chrystal and me running away from school. Then my parents scolded me and told me to apologize to Chrystal, but I just couldn't face her. " Vixie explained.

" I needed some time to reflect on what I have done..." she took a sip of her drink before she continued, " The next day, my mother took me to the doctor to see what was wrong with me..."

* * *

Vixie's mother, Martha. took her to see the doctor about her condition, the two of them waited in line to see their regular doctor. " Are you feeling okay Vixie? " her mother asked, concerned about her well-being. Vixie nodded and she went to find a spot to sit in, she found two vacant chairs and sat on one of them.

Vixie hummed to herself as she waited.

Martha went over to her daughter and sat beside her, " The doctor is going to see us shortly, " she told her. " It just befuddles me as to why you would do such a thing? " Vixie placed her face in her hands. " I didn't do it on purpose Mother, it just happened! " she shouted. the other patients looked toward Vixie at her out burst.

She then bundled herself further into her jacket to hide her face in shame. Martha gently stroked her daughter's hair to comfort her, " I know that dear, I'm just speculating is all." She then wrapped her bushy tail around Vixie.

Vixie instinctively snuggled into the warmth of her mother's tail, it was nice and soft to the touch, she sniffed it's scent, it smelt of lavender and cheese...oh wait that was her.

The nurse called out for Martha and Vixie, " the doctor will see you now! " she said to them. the two foxes then went down the hall and into the doctor's office, Vixie went over to the patient's bed and sat down while Martha sat across from her in a tiny chair, her big butt barley fitting inside of it.

After another long wait, the doctor finally arrived, he was chubby looking rooster with a psychedelic tie and some round bi-focals, unlike their other doctor, who was an handsome and slim otter. Well...to Vixie he was.

" Okay Mrs Vixen, what are we seeing Vixie for today, Hmm? " He asked Martha.

" Well, you see doctor, we just don't know how it happened exactly..but Vixie...well she bit her friend on her arm and she doesn't know why she'd done it. " Martha explained to the doctor, as he proceeded to check Vixie's ears and mouth. Vixie sniffed the doctor's arm and licked her lips hungrily, her pupils dilated and her jaws were at the ready.

Suddenly, she jumped onto the doctor and tried to bite him, Startling him. " Ghaha! get off me you little hellion! " The Doctor yelled.

With some quick thinking, Martha pulled her struggling feral kit off of the doctor and held her close. " I'm so sorry Doctor Booster, I don't know what's gotten into her! " She apologized.

" You better keep your little brat on a leash from now on! " Dr Booster scolded, much to Martha's instant anger.

" Don't you dare call my daughter a brat! she didn't mean to do it! " She yelled back at him.

" Get out of my office, now! " Booster ordered.

Martha begrudgingly complied, but not before decking the doctor in the groin, causing him to involuntary crow and making Vixie giggle alittle.

" Good day Sir! " Martha said as sweetly as she could as she and Vixie left the clinic, while the doctor complained about his hurting golden eggs...

* * *

" Hahahahaha! that was pretty funny! " Foxy laughed as she and Vixie left the restaurant, walking towards their battered, faded- green car. " So then what happened? Did you ever get help? " Foxy asked as she opened her door.

" Well, Yes and No,...your grandmother went to apologize and Doctor Booster had her arrested for assault, She was in jail for two weeks and after she was released, she was then put on probation. but it was worth it seeing that jerk doctor getting kicked in the balls! " Vixie laughed. " Even though it was my fault for attacking him, But still! "

She then tried to start the car but it wouldn't start. " Damn, must be the starter again, Foxy? do mind scooting over and pump the accelerator for me, please? " Vixie asked.

Foxy moved to the driver's seat and did what she was asked, turning the key and pumping the accelerator at the same time, until finally, the car roared back to life.

" That's better, Attagirl! " Vixie congratulated her daughter on her good work. " Now, all we is some oil, Foxy, can you get the oil container and that big picture of your dad out? " she asked as she unscrewed the oil cap.

" Sure! " Foxy got out and opened the hatch, she picked up the plastic oil container and carried it over to her mother. Then she went back and dug in the glove box, she took out an oil-stained picture of her father, his grinning face still shining through the years of neglect from the oil.

She wondered what happened between her mother and father that caused them to split up, every time she asked her mother, she would just brush it off and change the topic, saying that, " she's too young to know that sort of stuff! " It reminded her alot of what happened between her and Runt-of-The-Litter.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Foxy hurried over to Vixie and handed her the photograph, who took it and carefully poured some of the oil into the filter.

" Mom? how come we don't use the funnel? how come you use Dad's picture instead? " She asked her mother, who snorted in frustration and without warning, ripped up the photograph and took the oil container and placed it in the back, and then slammed the hatch shut.

" I don't want to talk about your father. Foxy, just drop it! " she spat, much to Foxy's increasing anger.

" Just Tell Me! " Foxy yelled out. there was silence between them, neither of them moved or said anything, their teary faces said more than words ever could. the only sound was the cold wind blowing, the idling and rattling engine from the car and Foxy's sniffling.

Vixie quietly motioned for her daughter to get into the car and went and closed the hood, She then got in and closed the door behind her and switched the gears into reverse.

The car then violently jolted backward and slammed into the building, knocking the space cow statue on top loose from it's rusted and corroded bindings.

As the statue moved back and forth, Vixie slammed on the gas and burned out of the parking lot, clearing out just in time for the statue to come crashing down. Scaring the remaining workers inside half to death.

* * *

Vixie stared at the damage she inadvertently caused wide-eyed and abit shaken, she then switched gears to drive and sped off, the car back-firing all the way.

After driving a few blocks, Vixie pulled the car over in front of a boarded up diner, she turned the engine off and looked at her weeping kit.

" I'm sorry, Foxy...what happened between me and your dad is not your fault, He was being unfaithful and I did what needed to be done. I'm sorry it turned out this way,... I hope you'll understand.." Vixie said somberly.

Foxy looked up at her mother and dried her tears, her mouth formed a small smile, her adorable braces and bright-orange eyes shined in the darkness from the yellow street light above the car's cracked windshield.

" Thank you mom, for finally telling me about Dad...I appreciate it. " Foxy said as she scooted closer to Vixie, who pulled her daughter close and kissed her on the head.

" See that diner in front of us? that's where your grandma and grandpa use to take me to eat, it was called Dottie's Sheep Pen and it closed down back in '98, Your father and me had our first date here as well. " she explained.

" Maybe one of these days, I'll buy the place and maybe, you can have your first here as well! " Vixie smirked knowingly at an flustered Foxy, who tried to wiggle free from her mother's grasp, but to no avail.

" I'm only just teasing you Foxy! " Vixie giggled, " No need to get embarrassed. " She then tried to start the car back up, but it once again wouldn't. " *sigh* Remind me not to drive this hunk-of-junk to our trip to Zootopia next week, Okay dear? " She said frustrated as she head butted the steering wheel and got out. " You'll know what to do. "

Foxy simply nodded her head and got in the driver's seat and steered while her mother pushed the car backwards from the small parking lot, her mother then got behind it and started to push it forwards to get it going.

The car once again roared to life and quickly picked up speed, much to Vixie and Foxy's fears. " Hold him steady Foxy! I'm coming! " She shouted as she ran as fast as she could to catch up to the runaway hatchback.

She jumped onto some cars parked along the street and bounced off a wall and landed on the roof, " Foxy, hit the brakes! "

Foxy quickly pressed her foot on the brake, bringing the car to an abrupt stop...except for the flying fox that slammed comically into some news paper stands, dislodging them from their fittings.

" Mom! Are you okay? " Foxy worryingly asked her dazed mother.

" I'm fine sweetie, Mommy's abit dizzy, but I'll be okay. " Vixie sat on the curb and held her head in her hands, waiting for her mind and vision to get back into focus.

" Okay, we're good, now scoot over! " Vixie told her daughter as she quickly got back in the car and drove off.

* * *

After they finally arrived back home, Foxy helped Vixie to her bedroom, taking her shoes off and tucking her into bed. After this, She then turned off the light and closed the door behind her and turned off all the remaining lights in the house.

Foxy then started her journey up the stairs to her bedroom to get ready for school, She brushed her teeth and picked out her clothes, packed her backpack, and finally snuggled into bed.

She turned off her bedroom lamp and went to sleep, Hoping that tomorrow would be better...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Foxy awoke to the beautiful sounds of birds, to which she then threw a book at.

" Shut-up you stupid birds, you always annoy me in the morning! " she yelled as she slammed her window shut and changed out of her pajamas, she then gathered her school supplies and headed downstairs to wake up her mother to make her breakfast.

She arrived to Vixie's bedroom and opened the door, She quietly tip-toed across the floor to the side of the bed and got ready to pounce, she then made a troll-face and pounced on Vixie, startling her awake.

" Ahh! Foxy, don't scare me like that! " she shrieked, ears folded back and tails wrapped around her in fright.

" Got cha didn't I? " Foxy smiled at the fact that her devious plan worked.

Vixie ran her hand trough her hair and pushed the covers off of herself, she then checked her watch and nodded her head tiredly. " Yes you did, you little stinker! " she pinched Foxy's nose as she said this.

"And We still got time for breakfast before I'll drop you off and go to work, that's good at least. " she then yawned and stretched and got out of her bed, gently moving Foxy out of her way...only to pick her up and start cuddling the hell out of her.

" Mom, quit it! I'm not a baby anymore! " Foxy barked, her tail flicking with irritation.

" Well, you've turned 15, a couple weeks ago... But, you're still my baby girl whether you like it or not, So there! " Vixie stuck her tongue out playfully, adding more to her daughter's rising irritation.

She then rustled Foxy's hair and went to her dresser to find a change of clothes, she then started to undress in front of Foxy, who then wondered what direction this story was heading and why she was thinking about her mother's fluffy tail swaying in her face...She tried to shake away those invading thoughts, but to no avail.

Feeling uncomfortable being in the same room with her mother just now, Foxy quickly and awkwardly left to the kitchen.

Vixie turned around and wondered where her daughter went. Shrugging it off and guessing that she went into the kitchen, she then went into the bathroom take a shower.

* * *

Foxy sat at the table twiddling her thumbs, her mind filling with inappropriate questions to ask her mother about. she placed her backpack on her lap and dug though it, hoping to find a book to read to take her mind off of those questions and to avoid another awkward conversation, after finding one she'll enjoy, Foxy placed her backpack beside her chair and started to read.

After her shower, Vixie came into the kitchen and turned on the stove, She then went over to the coat hooks and got her apron down from it.

Vixie then went over to the cabinets and opened them, " Say, Foxy? do you want any pancakes? " She asked her daughter before glancing inside to see that they had no pancake mix, " Okay, scratch that, how about some sausage and eggs...wait a sec..." she thought for a minute before Foxy spoke up...

" Cereal would be fine, Mom. "

" Okay, Cereal it is then, My little Pumpkin! " Vixie giggled at her little joke, Foxy just rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

After getting the cereal from the cabinet, Vixie got two spoons and bowls for her and Foxy and sat down at the table, Gently tapping Foxy's book with her bowl to get her attention. Foxy set her book down and took her bowl, pouring the cereal into it.

" Darnit, I forgot the most important ingredient! " Vixie scolded herself as she got up to get the milk out of the fridge, She unscrewed the cap off of the jug and sniffed the contents, to make sure the milk was still fresh.

After doing so, She first poured some milk into Foxy's bowl and some into her own. the two of them ate their cereal in silence, which she broke by asking her daughter a question. " So...mind telling me why you left out of my room in such a hurry? "

Foxy stopped eating and looked away from her mother in shame, She really did not want answer the question...

" Go ahead honey, I won't be mad at cha, promise! " Vixie gently coaxed.

" Well, it's...B-b-b-b because...Isawyounaked! " she said quickly, covering her blushing face to hide from her mother's angry reaction...only for Vixie to start bursting out with laughter.

" Ha-ha-ha-hahah! Oh Foxy! There's nothing, *snicker * to be ashamed of! " she howled, pounding her fist on the table in hysterics, much to Foxy's bewilderment.

" Uhh...mom? you okay? " she asked her mother.

" He-hee-he. Yes, honey, I'm fine *sniff * Oh my god, that was so funny! why would you'd think that I would get mad at you for that? * snort * It's perfectly natural to see your mother naked, Now if you were a boy, That would be a completely different story. but with you, It's fine...oh wait. " Vixie thought.

Foxy's still-blushing face formed a smile as she started to giggle along with her mother, the room fell silent again as the vixen and her kit went back to eating their cereal.

" So...what cha going to say to Chicken Little? " Vixie pestered.

" What do you want me to say? Sorry to him? I don't know-wait a minute, Is this about your odd obsession with me getting together with Chicken Little? " Foxy figured.

" Well...yes and no, " Vixie admitted.

" Oh my god..." Foxy face-palmed. " I don't like him that way Mother, just drop it! "

" Don't you get sore at me young missy, and I'm sorry sweetie. " Vixie apologized.

Finishing up her cereal, Vixie checked her watch and her eyes widened, " Damn! I almost forgot, I've got to drop you off at school! it's almost 10:00! " she got up from her chair quickly and grabbed her coat, with Foxy stuffing her stuff into her backpack as quickly as possible, the two of them rushing out the door. leaving their bowls of cereal on the table.

Vixie closed the front door and locked it as quickly as she could, ushering Foxy to the car afterwards, much to her annoyance at being rushed.

" I'm going, I'm going Mom, Geez! " she muttered.

" I just don't want you to be late is all sweetie, besides, I want to avoid another lecture from Principal Fetchit. " Vixie stated as she closed the passenger door behind Foxy, She got into the car and started it.

* * *

While the drive to the school was a rather quick one, Foxy's thought's were slower, She feared that she'll attack again and she'll be exiled over something she couldn't control. hopefully this Feral-fight would do the trick of curing her of this madness...

Before she could go any further with her depressing mindset however, Vixie tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

" We're here, Now give your mommy a hug sweetie! " She hugged Foxy and kissed her on the forehead, much to her daughter's embarrassment. " Mom! you're embarrassing me in front of everyone! " Foxy protested as she wiped her forehead.

" Oh now hush, and try to have a good day at school okay? " Vixie then kissed Foxy on the cheek, leaving a purple lipstick mark. Foxy rubbed her cheek as she got out of the car, hiding her embarrassment from of the rest of the students hanging outside.

" Oh, before I forget, I'll try to bring your medicine by after I pick it up from the pharmacy! Oh! and say hello to your boyfriend for me! " She teased.

" Mom, will you just go already? " Foxy shouted at her.

" Okay okay, fine, Little Miss Grumpy! " Vixie mimicked as she put her car into gear and drove off.

* * *

Foxy watched her mother as she left down the road, she hoisted her backpack up onto her shoulders and slowly walked up to the school.

" Today is going to suck! " she muttered to herself.

Foxy found a bench beside the playground and sat on it, thinking to herself to what would happen if she set foot behind those doors...

" Hey, mind if I'd sit here? " a voice called out to the bully, interrupting her angst.

" It's free country, so why not? " Foxy told the stranger. but after a quick glance, she noticed that it was her favorite victim, Chicken Little.

" What's up Chicken Sandwich? " she greeted nonchalantly, much to Little's chagrin.

" What's with you and your strange nicknames for me and my friends? " he asked her as he sat down on the bench beside her.

" No reason, I just find it ...funny. " Foxy answered, her tail flicking against Chicken's side as she grinned at him.

Feeling unnerved by this, Chicken Little scooted a inch away from Foxy, only for her pull him close to her in an friendly predator-like way.

" Oh-kay? anyways, you're awfully laid-back despite you attacking me yesterday, and your mom and my dad arguing at the clinic, What's going on here Foxy? I really want to know. " he asked Foxy.

" I don't know, okay? it's been a weird week with me lately, especially with me talking to you about this! " she fumed. " *sigh* It's really complicated, alright? "

" Hmm, I understand...kind of.., usually you're trying to intimidate me into giving you my lunch-money or throwing dodgeballs at Abby, It's actually nice to talk to you for a change. " Chicken Little told her while twiddling his feathery thumbs.

" Is that so? Well, don't expect it to last pal, I'll be back into the swing of things eventually, just you wait! Now, in speaking of Abby, are you and her still a thing? " Foxy asked him curiously.

Taken aback by this question, Chicken Little answered. " Well, yeah. obviously you and Runt aren't. what happened to that by the way? "

Foxy scoffed at this and fixed her hair into her trademark ponytail, " I was brain-washed, remember? That friend of yours was being a creep, and I hated that stupid cheery southern accent! " she gritted her teeth at the memories of her frolicking around the school with Runt by her side. " Funny enough, my mom asked me the same thing last night! "

" I see, It was cute while it lasted though, Anyways, why'd you ask if me and Abby are still together? " Little asked Foxy.

Foxy stared at her prey wide-eyed and defensive, " N-n-n-no reason, I-i-i-i was just asking is all..." she drummed her fingers together nervously while trying not to blush.

" Relax Foxy, I really don't mind. " Chicken Little chuckled as he started to leave, but not before patting Foxy on the back in sympathy.

" I hope you'll find a cure for what ever this is that's bothering you, Foxy...as much as I hate to say this, * sigh * but we need our old Foxy back! " and then he walked away, with Foxy watching him leave...before shaking her head and chastising herself for checking out his tush.

" Hey, Chicken Little? If your friends ask, we never spoke to each other, Got it? " she sternly added.

" Sure thing, Foxy. " Chicken Little told Foxy as he entered the school.

* * *

After this, Foxy leaned forward and twiddled her thumbs until she decided it was time to head in, She grabbed her backpack and went up the steps of the school, stopping at the doors. Taking a few deep breaths, she opened them and stepped into the main hallway and went down to Mr Woolensworth's classroom.

Upon arriving, Foxy Loxy was greeted by Mr Woolensworth and the fearful stares of her peers.

" Good morning, Foxy Loxy! you're a little late, but at least you're here, that's all that matters. And Class, please stop staring and get out your books for today's lesson! " he scolded the class.

Foxy cautiously walked infront the desks of staring students and sat down at her desk, feeling watched, she looked to her left and growled.

" Do I have something in my braces? No? THEN STOP STARING AT ME! " she shouted, scaring Mr Woolensworth out of his wits.

" My word! Foxy, behave yourself! and what did I just- " he was interrupted by a knock on the door. " Yes? who is it? I'm in middle of scolding my students. " the door opened and in stepped Principal Fetchit.

" I'm sorry to interrupt Mr Woolensworth, but can I borrow Foxy Loxy for a while? " the canine asked him.

" She just now arrived, but I guess you could have her for a bit..." Mr Woolensworth sighed, upset that his day was going down the crapper by the minute.

" Foxy? could you come with me please? " Principal Fetchit called to her. Foxy got up from her chair and grabbed her backpack, relieved that she was called away from the seemingly hostile environment.

Runt of the litter tried to get her attention by waving, only for Foxy to flip him off as she left the room. Much to his disappointment.

Both witnessing this rude display, Mr Woolensworth rolled his eyes and Principal Fetch shook his head disappointingly. " Really Foxy? " he said to the rude vixen. " I'll let you get back to class, Woolensworth. "

" Indeed. now class, as I was saying - " Mr Woolensworth started to say after the principal closed the door and started walking with the little hellion.

" Yes Really, he's creepy and I hate him! " Foxy sneered, slinging her backpack over her shoulder.

" Well, that doesn't give you the right to be rude to him, We're all friends here Foxy, let's try to be civil and keep it that way. Okay? " he reprimanded.

Foxy rolled her eyes and nodded her head begrudgingly.

" Fine, what do you want? " She spat.

" First, lose the attitude, Second, I want to talk about your ordeal from yesterday. " Principal Fetchit explained.

" Okay, shoot! " Foxy told him so she could hear what he had to say.

" Well, after thinking about your feral episode and the attack on a student- " Principal Fetchit started to say, before the fox interrupted him.

" Chicken Little. " Foxy corrected him.

" Yes, him. We're not allowed to use student's names, by the way " the Principal explained to her.

" How come, there's no one else here! " Foxy pointed out, only for a poodle to step out of the shadows, she was wearing a blue suit and a pleated skirt with dark red thigh highs.

" Hello Foxy, my name is Poodle Noodle. I'm with Feral Fight, the pharmaceutical company. " She introduced herself.

" What do you want? " Foxy asked rudely.

" Well, I've heard about your condition and I want to help you. " Poodle explained to her, jotting something down in her clipboard.

" Then why did you pop out of nowhere? " Foxy questioned.

" I was using the ladies room, Anyways, There's a place you could go to cure your um..." feralness " Poodle explained.

Foxy thought over her options before deciding her counter offer...

" You can shove it, Lady! " With that, Foxy went back into Mr Woolensworth's class, leaving Principal Fetchit shaking his head at her attitude and Poodle Noodle wondering what her problem was.


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy was sitting in her desk listening to Mr Woolensworth prattle on about the subject of Mutton, fighting the urge to fall asleep due to boredom. she quickly glanced at Chicken Little and saw his bandaged arm, the guilt settling in.

Usually she'd prank him or shove him into his locker without a second thought, but now, she's feeling sorry for the little guy and his sweet tush-

" Keep focus here, Foxy! " Foxy chastised herself as she turned her attention to Mr Woolensworth's lesson on the chalkboard, her eyes darting back and forth. " Damn puberty...maybe that's why I'm going feral. "

Goosey Loosey waved to Foxy to get her attention.

" You okay? " She honked quietly, still a little shaken by the ordeal from yesterday.

" Yeah, Goose, I'm fine. " Foxy assured her. " Let's talk after class, okay? " getting back to working on her assignment, despite feeling like she was being glared at by Abby Mallard, She then snarled in response, making the duck leave her alone for now.

After the bell rang, the students got up from their seats to go to their respective classes with Foxy and Goosey trailing behind.

" I'm just trying to hold it together Goose, I don't know what's happening to me... " She told Goosey.

" Do you want to talk about it in private? " She asked Foxy.

" Yeah, during lunch okay? " Foxy then fist-pounded Goosey and started to head towards her locker to get her math books, only to over hear Abby talking about her.

" - Then she snarled at me, I swear, I just about had enough of that dumb fox and her little schemes! " the duck vented to her friends.

" I do too, Abby. but provoking her is not going to fix anything! " Chicken Little reasoned.

" Chicken, she bit you! I can't believe you're defending the little jerkwad! " Abby pointed at and lifted his bandaged arm, causing him great pain. " Sorry! " she apologized.

Foxy lost her temper and she went over and shoved Abby against her locker, caving the door in.

" As if I have any control over it! I can't help that I'm a predator, Ugly! " She cried. " Did Modern Mallard tell you that it's okay to talk crap about people behind their backs? I thought you were the most level-headed..."

Abby shoved the fox off of her and stood her ground.

" It's hard to when you bite my boyfriend for no reason! " She spat.

" Abby, please! " Chicken Little pleaded for his girlfriend to stop.

Foxy shoved Abby against her locker again, knocking the battered door off it's hinges.

" I. Didn't. Mean. To! " She gripped Abby's arms tightly, her claws drawing blood from puncturing them. She sniffed the air and smelled the blood on her hands, licking it of, Making Abby recoil in disgust.

Foxy's eyes turned black and she licked her lips as she sniffed Abby, her nose catching her scent.

" Fff-Foxy...get away from me! " she squirmed out of the feral fox's grip and tried to run away from her, slamming into a open locker door. Abby rubbed her head in pain as a student helped her up, apologizing for the incident.

" It's okay, I should've looked where I was going.." She assured him. She looked down the hall and saw Foxy standing there, salivating on the floor and eyes full of hunger.

Abby slowly backed away from the student, who quickly jumped into his locker in fear of the vixen.

Foxy let out a vixen scream and tried to lunge at Abby, only for Principal Fetchit to intervene, tackling her to the ground.

" Foxy Loxy, restrain yourself! Remember who you are! " He told her as she fought against his grip as he injected her with Feral Fight, sedating her. " It's okay, Miss Mallard, head on to class. "

Abby nodded and darted out of the area and back to her friends, ignoring her bleeding arms.

* * *

Vixie was working on a goat family's sedan when she got a call from Oakey Oaks Middle School.

" Yeah, hello?...Oh dear god. I'm heading over right away! " She put the phone back on it's receiver and apologized to the family as she rushed to her car to pick up Foxy from school.

Arriving at the school, she parked her car in the bus lane and got out and headed up the steps to the front doors, heading down the hall to Principal Fetchit's office. stopping when she saw Abby and her parents and Foxy curled up in a ball, shivering in fear.

" What happened? " Vixie asked worryingly.

" Your little brat attacked my baby, Oilslick! " Abby's mother insulted Vixie who looked down her dirty jumpsuit, which was covered in oil and antifreeze.

" I don't appreciate you insulting me or my child, But I'll talk to her. " She assured Abby's mother, who scoffed in response.

" Ladies, please keep it civil. " Principal Fetchit meditated. " Foxy didn't mean to harm Abigail, She just has a condition. "

" Yeah, being a vicious fox! " Abby's mother spat, earning a death glare by Vixie.

" As I was saying, we think she might be going feral. " Principal Fetchit explained.

" I've took Foxy to the doctor last night and he gave her a prescription for Feral Fight, It just hasn't come in yet. " Vixie told Principal Fetchit and Abby's parents.

Foxy uncurled herself and tapped her fingers nervously, She looked at Abby and guilt washed over her like has for this past week. She wondered if she and her mother should move out of Oakey Oaks for good, to make a new start for themselves.

But knowing her mother and the difficulty finding work, she decided to drop the thought for now.

" I suggest taking Foxy out of school for the time being, Just until her feralness could be cured or tamed. " Principal Fetchit suggested.

" But she's needs her education and I really can't afford to home-school her, I work during the day. " Vixie told him.

" I'm sorry, Vixie. but if she keeps attacking students in her feral state, We're going to have to expel her from school. " Principal Fetchit explained to her.

" * sigh * Fine, I understand. " Vixie said in a defeated tone, she went over to Foxy and took her hand started to leave the office.

Principal Fetchit stopped the two. " I almost forgot, Feral-Fight came over today, They offered to help Foxy with her condition, Here's a brochure to think it over. "

Vixie took the brochure and read it, her face turning into disgruntlement.

" I don't trust this, they might do some weird experiments on her or harass me for money. " She scoffed at the idea and tossed the brochure in the trash.

* * *

Foxy and Vixie left the school and got into the car to think some more on the situation, She couldn't home school Foxy due to her busy work days and her workplace doesn't allow family members to hang around.

" I'm at a loss here, Honey. " She told Foxy.

" Same here, mom...I didn't mean to attack Chicken and Abby, It's just the smell of blood. " She explained to her mother. " It's difficult to ignore it, the taste of it, you know? It's driving me crazy! "

" We'll think of something, sweetie. I'm going to try to convince my boss to let me have weekends off, so that I could spent some time with you and help you through this, I promise. " Vixie kissed Foxy on the forehead and started the car, driving out to head home, with Foxy nodding off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

After arriving home, Vixie carried a snoring Foxy up the stairs and placed her gently on the bed, kissing her goodnight. She then closed the bedroom door quietly and headed down to the kitchen table to sit and think.

" My daughter's going feral and I'm at a fork on the road..." She told herself, burying her face in her hands, her ears folded back, tail limply moving.

Foxy tossed and turned in her sleep, due to her occurring nightmare. She dreamed that she and her mother were being chased by an angry mob due to something she'd done, but she couldn't figure out what it was. After she tripped in the dream, the angry mob quickly closed in on her and Vixie, tying them both up onto stakes and setting them on fire.

She then woke up screaming, clutching her sheets in terror and jumping when Vixie rushed into her room.

" Foxy, Are you alright? did you have a nightmare? " she asked worryingly, hoping that nobody broke into her daughter's room.

" I dreamed that an angry mob was after us, I was so scared Mom! " Foxy sobbed.

Vixie climbed into the bed with Foxy and held her close to comfort her.

" I'll sleep here with you tonight, just in case it comes back, is that okay, Sweetie? " She asked Foxy, who nodded yes, her tear streaked face looking up at her.

Vixie pulled out some tissues and wiped Foxy's face clean, tossing them in the trash afterwards.

" I won't let anyone hurt my little girl, not while I'm still here! I promise you that, dear. " She told her.

Foxy smiled and buried her face into her mother's buxom chest, not caring that her mother's leather jacket felt rough against her face.

Vixie tussled Foxy's hair and turned off the bedroom lamp on the nightstand, snuggling into bed and drifted off to sleep, not minding that Foxy already drooled all over her chest.

* * *

The Next Morning.

* * *

Foxy woke up and carefully moved out of Vixie's embrace, crawling out of bed and heading out of her room to take a shower and brush her teeth.

" One little slip~ " She sang to herself as she washed her hair and fur, along with her tail.

After that was done, Foxy dried herself off and got dressed into her shirt and overalls, brushing her teeth afterwards.

She then made her way back to her room to wake up Vixie for her to start her day as well.

" Hey, Mom. wake up, It's morning! " She told her, shaking her gently.

Stirring in her sleep, Vixie growled and swatted Foxy's hand away, mumbling something about Buck Cluck.

An idea forming in her head, Foxy smirked evilly and shook her mother again to wake her up with a prank.

" Oh mom, Mr Cluck's at the door, I wouldn't want to keep him waiting. " She whispered in Vixie's ear, who jolted up and ran into the bathroom to freshen up, with Foxy resisting the urge to burst out laughing and ruining her prank.

Watching Vixie exit the bathroom, Foxy followed her as she made her way down stairs to answer the door, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

" Why Hello Buck, what brings- Wha? " Vixie said in confusion as she stared at the empty walkway in front of her, her cheery mood quickly fading to slightly miffed. " Foxy? this because of me pairing you and Chicken Little, isn't? " She guessed.

Foxy smirked and nodded her head, snapping her finger. " Yeah, and now we're even! "

" And now you're grounded Little Missy, You smell nice by the way. " Vixie commented, digging into the cabinets for some cereal.

" You too. " Foxy complimented back, happy that her prank went with out a hitch.

Setting the cereal, milk, and bowls on the table, Vixie poured them and gave a bowl to Foxy, who thanked her and dug in.

" So, what do you wanna do today? " She asked her mother.

" Well, I've got work today and you got kicked out of school for that condition you've got, Maybe we'll go to the mall after I get off of work, Are you going to be okay by yourself? " Vixie asked, unsure if she should leave Foxy by herself.

" Yeah, I'll be fine, Is it okay if Goosey comes over? " She asked Vixie.

" If her mother allows it, Foxy. I'll give her a call " She got up and went over to the kitchen phone, dialing Goosey's house number and waited for answer on the other line.

" Hello, Mrs Loosey? This is Vixie Dixie, I was wondering if Goosey could come over an-...Okay? bye to you too...Bitch. " She rolled her eyes as Goosey's mother hung up on her. " Word travels fast, Foxy. I'm guessing Goosey's mother don't want her hanging out with you...I'm so sorry, honey. " She apologized.

" It's fine mom, It's fine. " Foxy sniffled, tears rolling down her cheek.

" Hey, I'll check up on you during my lunchbreak okay? " Vixie kissed Foxy on the cheek and got her jumpsuit out of the closet. " I've got to go to work now, Make sure to lock the door after I leave, okay? ...And don't sneak out while I'm gone!" She warned, knowing that Foxy will do just that.

" Okay mom..." Foxy let out a depressed sigh.

" Try to cheer up honey, I hate seeing you like this...don't give up now. " With that, Vixie got her purse and waved goodbye to Foxy, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Watching her mother leave out of the kitchen window, Foxy finished her and Vixie's cereal and dumped the bowls and spoons in the sink.

Making her way up the stairs, She closed her bedroom door behind her and plopped down on her bed, crying herself to sleep.

Hours later, Foxy sulkily got up from her bed to use the restroom and dry her face, Until a idea popped into her head. Sure, she'll lose her mother's trust if she did this, but she wanted to see Goosey. Feral or not, she's still her bestfriend.

With renewed pep in her step, Foxy got out of the bathroom and grabbed her backpack and stuffed it with her baseball and bat, snacks from the fridge and cabinet, and a Chicken Little plush...that may have been the reason why her mother was making fun of her and her strange feelings for the little dweeb.

" When me and mom do a garage sale, You're the first thing that's going! " She threatened the doll, flipping it off and punching it against the wall.

Opening one of her bedroom windows, Foxy strapped on her backpack and carefully crawled out the window, making sure to close it with her free hand.

Using her weight to her advantage, Foxy let go of the window sill and jumped down to the bushes below, landing on her feet and almost twisted her ankle after the fall.

" If Goosey's not allowed to hang with me, then I'm going to her! " Foxy popped her neck and ankles and started her stealth mission to infiltrate Goosey's house.


	7. Chapter 7

Foxy made her way across the neighborhood to Goosey's house, jumping fences to avoid being seen by her mother, just in case she'd happened to drive by.

Sneaking behind some trees in people's backyards, Foxy jumped over one more fence until she found Goosey's house, it was a large two story egg-shaped house sitting on an straw foundation with a red picket fence in front.

Checking her surroundings, Foxy snuck across the street and hid behind the fence to avoid being seen by Goosey's mother.

Gathering some rocks, she went to work trying to get Goosey's attention by tossing them at her window, the goose finally answering with an annoyed look on her face.

" Hey Foxy,...what are you doing here? " She whispered to Foxy.

" I just wanted to hang out...and maybe clear some things up on what's happening to me. " Foxy explained to Goosey, who gestured for Foxy to come around to the backyard, closing the window afterwards.

Stealthily climbing over the picket fence, Foxy rushed into the backyard and met up with Goosey, who was climbing a ladder to her tree house. with the fox-gal following her up.

* * *

Goosey pulled out some soda pop cans from her hoodie and gave one to Foxy, who opened it and took a sip.

" Thanks, Goose. I had another episode yesterday, I guess you heard about it... " She tried to explain.

" Yeah...what do you think it is? " Goosey asked her.

" I think I'm going feral because of the smell of blood, something about it makes something click inside my head." Foxy told her. " Ever hear of something like that happening before? "

Tapping the side of her head, Goosey suddenly recalled a story she heard on the news a couple years ago.

" On the TV, there was a story from a place called Maple Town that a fox went crazy and ate one of her friends, that's all I remember though. " She said to Foxy, who curled herself into a ball.

" You'd think that it'll happen to me? " She asked Goosey, more fearful of her condition.

Goosey sat beside Foxy and stretched her left arm around her to comfort her.

" I really don't know, Foxy...maybe it's just a phase or something? " She theorized.

" That's really helpful, Goosey. " Foxy snarked.

" Sorry, it's all I can really think of. " Goosey told her.

Foxy let out an depressing sigh and rested her chin in her hands in thought.

" If it does, stick me in my locker will ya? " She joked half-serious.

Goosey chuckled a little at Foxy's little joke, the fear of it actually happening showing on her face, her feathers rising on her neck.

" I'll do that, Foxy. " She told her.

" I'm sorry I didn't talk to you yesterday, I didn't want you to think I stood you up or forgot. " Foxy apologized.

" It's okay, you've had alot going on. " Goosey assured her.

Foxy smiled and hugged her friend tight, tears flowing from her eyes.

" Thanks, Goose, for listening to me. maybe it's not so hopeless after all, maybe there is a cure for my feralness. " She told her, wiping her eyes. " I just have to find it and not relay on this Feral Fight junk! "

" Do you know where to even look? " Goosey asked.

" No, not really...but it's an start! " Foxy said. " If your mother asks we never talked. "

* * *

As if on que, Goosey's mother appeared in the doorway of the treehouse, staring at the vixen disdainfully.

" Oh- Ummm, Hi Mrs Loosey! " She greeted politely and waved.

Goosey's mother said nothing and pointed behind herself to get Foxy to leave.

" Please don't tell my mom I was here, Please! " She pleaded.

Goosey's mother thought about her decision but decided to put her foot down.

" I'm sorry, Foxy. but you'd have to leave, you're just too dangerous for Goosey to be around. " She said sternly, making Foxy slightly agitated.

" Fine, if that's the way it's going to be...I'm sorry Goosey. " Foxy snarled and got up and jumped to the ground below and left, fighting back tears.

" Thanks, Mom. you just cost me my only friend, She can't help it if she's different! " Goosey jumped out of the treehouse and went inside the house, leaving her mother feeling guilty.

* * *

Foxy solemnly made her way home using the route she took, tears falling from her face and sobbing. Finally arriving to her house, she opened the window beside the door and climbed inside, trying not to precariously knock over the vase that was beside the window.

Predictably, the vase tipped over when Foxy's knee slightly bumped into the table, Causing her to quickly grab it before it shattered on the floor.

" Whew, that's one accident avoided. No need to make my day even more crappier! " She breathed a sigh of relief, placing the vase back on the table.

Foxy closed the window and walked upstairs to her room, tossing her backpack down onto the floor and jumping into her bed.

Turning her TV on, Foxy flipped through the channels to watch cartoons, not really feeling like playing video games at the moment.

After finding the Disney Channel, she got up and went downstairs to fix herself a sandwich and get a glass of cola.

After getting those, she went back to her room, slamming her door shut with her foot.

Foxy munched on her sandwich as she watched the cartoon that was playing, it was about some dog and a rabbit stuck on an island, not that she'd care. it was just something that passed the time away.

* * *

Hours Later...

* * *

Vixie came home from work, holding bags of groceries and a bag from the pharmacy, calling out Foxy's name to assist her.

" Foxy, sweetie? I'm home! could you come down and help me? "

" Coming, Mom! " She heard Foxy from upstairs. She saw her slide down the banister and stopped in front of her.

" I got a call from Goosey's mother that you went over uninvited and after I told you not to leave this house, Mind telling me why? " Vixie demanded, tapping her foot angrily.

" I just had to see her mom...I'm really sorry! " Foxy apologized, but her mother shook her head disappointingly.

" Not going to work with me young lady, If you pull that crap again, I'm not ever letting you see Goosey, period. " Vixie said sternly.

" Goosey's mom already took care of that for you..." Foxy said truthfully, but coming across as being a smartass.

" Hey, knock that attitude off, Foxy Loxy! " Vixie reprimanded. " I know you're feeling ostracized in all this, but please try keep it toget-"

" I"M TIRED OF THIS MOM! " Foxy shouted tearfully, startling her mother. " I HATE BEING COOPED UP IN HERE ALL THE TIME! "

" Foxy...calm down " Vixie tearfully pleaded.

" I can't if I'm feeling like a outcast all the time..." Foxy cried.

Vixie hugged her daughter tight, running her hand trough her hair and cooing to calm her down, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

" Why don't we fix that with a trip to the Mall like I promised? besides we need to pick up your medication anyway. " She suggested.

" Yeah, I would like that, Mom. " Foxy agreed. " It'll help me think. "


	8. Chapter 8

Foxy and Vixie parked the car at the mall, getting out and stretching their legs and muscles after the long ride. After that, they went inside and started to look around.

Deciding on which store to visit, Foxy looked around and saw a store that sold video games and game merchandise. she looked up to Vixie, eyes widened with hope.

" Okay, you can go look, but come back, I'll be looking for a bra here. " Vixie gave the go-ahead.

" I highly doubt anymore bras will survive your " pups " any longer, Mom! " Foxy joked, earning a glare and a smirk from her mother.

" Just get going, Little Miss Smartass! " Vixie blushed as a man stared at her cleavage as he walked by, giving him the bird in response.

* * *

Using her bouncy-ball gait to her advantage, Foxy Loxy headed over to the store, which was called Games Emporium.

It was a typical store which sold video games for a variety of game consoles, like the PreyHunter, LionzKage 3D, and the GameSphere 2.5-D. Ads and game trailers played on the tv screens throughout the store, Kids played on the game demo testers, and some kids screaming as they were dragged away by their fed-up parents.

Nevertheless, Foxy looked around the many store shelves to see if any of the games would peak her interest, the stores employee's asking intrusively if she was finding anything okay, She nodded her head to get them to buzz off.

Foxy was turning a corner to look at the other side of the display shelf when she bumped into someone.

" Hey! watch it bozo! " She berated until she realized who'd she just bumped into when he stood back up.

" Sorry, Foxy! " Chicken Little apologized, rubbing his sore arm, hoping that the stitches didn't open up when he fell.

" Hey, it was my fault...Don't sweat it, Chicken Butt! " She blurted out.

" Chicken Butt?...what the? " Chicken wondered to himself.

" So, how's your arm? " Foxy quickly changed the subject before anyone could get any ideas about her and Chicken Little.

" It still hurts sometimes, kinda hard to play baseball with Dad or putting my arm around Abby when we're on a date. " He told her, still rubbing his arm.

The pangs of guilt settling back in, Foxy resisted the urge to break down crying in front of everyone in the store, So she quickly thought of an excuse to leave.

" Well, it was nice talking to you again Little, but I got to get back, or my mom would have a cow. I hope you'll get better! " She then waved goodbye to Chicken Little and left the store.

" Thanks! that means a lot coming from you, Foxy! " he called out to the fox-gal, who turned back briefly and nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Foxy made a bee-line back to the clothing store near the entrance to the mall, called Mallard's. She made her way past the Men's and Boy's section to get to the Women's section in search for her mother.

She didn't have too long to look when she overheard the saleswoman ask for Vixie's bra size.

" 38-D " she heard her mother behind the curtain to the changing room.

Waiting until the saleswoman left, Foxy ducked inside with her mother.

" Hey, there honey. did you find something that you wanted? " Vixie asked her as she checked herself in the mirror, pushing her bra up.

" No, I ran into Chicken Little while I was there. " Foxy told her.

" Did you get his sweet digits? " Vixie teased.

" NO. I literally ran into him at the store and he fell on his hurt arm. I got scared and ran here! " Foxy huffed, not really in the mood to be teased.

Vixie faced her daughter to apologize, sensing the seriousness in Foxy's voice.

" I'm sorry honey, I shouldn't joke like that..." My Bad " as you kids say this days! " She chuckled afterwards.

" It's fine mom...I just wanna go home now...I'll wait in the car. " Foxy then walked out of the dressing room and out of the mall.

She sat on a bench overlooking the sprawling parking lot to think, wondering if her pain and misery would ever end.

" Hey, honey. Ready to go? " Vixie asked, holding her newly purchased bras.

" Yeah...I'm sorry about ending our trip to the mall." Foxy apologized.

" Hey! no need to beat yourself up. We'll just go to the thrift store and if anyone bothers you because you're a predator, I kick their ass! " Vixie emphasized as she tossed some punches in the air, Making her daughter chuckle, cheering her up.

" Thanks Mom! " Foxy thanked, taking her mother's hand and walking with her back to the car.

" Besides, we need to go pick your prescription at the pharmacy, I keep forgetting with all this going on! " Vixie reminded.

" Okay, Mom. Let's get to it then! " Foxy agreed as she waited for her mother to unlock the car.

* * *

Later that day..

* * *

" No she didn't hurt me, Abby. it was an accident! " Chicken Little explained to Abby over the phone, who was worried that Foxy might've attacked him again.

" I'm just looking out for you, Chicken Little, is all. " She responded as she read an article in Modern Mallard. " It says here in Modern Mallard that if a predator attacks someone, they're hauled off to some kind of facility in Zootopia. "

" Why would they do a thing like that? instead of putting them in jail? " Chicken Little wondered, appalled at such a thing. As much as Foxy bullied him and his friends, He hoped the same fate wouldn't befall her. " Wait...your interested in the article because of what Foxy did, Isn't it? " He then asked her.

Abby scoffed at the accusation, " No, I'm just telling you what I'm reading here, and why are you so concerned about her? Huh? do you like her or something? " She then asked him.

Chicken Little recoiled in horror. " Ugh! No Abby, I don't like her that way! "

" I'm just saying, I'm open to polyamory. " Abby suggested, trying not to snicker.

" Abby...I love only you, you know that right? " Chicken Little reminded her, feeling like he was in trouble for something he didn't do, knowing full well how that went down last time.

" Relax, Little! I'm just messing with you! " Abby giggled. " I love you too! "

" Hehehe, real funny, Abby! " Chicken Little awkwardly. " You got me ! "

" Well, I'm getting tired, wanna hang out tomorrow? " Abby asked as she yawned.

" Yeah, I could clear up my schedule. " Chicken Little joked. " At what time? "

" After school, we'll meet up then. See you on the DL, Cl! " Abby bid him goodnight.

" Good night, Abby! " Chicken Little responded, hanging up the housephone. jumping when he noticed Buck leaning against the railing. " Ah! Dad, I didn't notice you were standing there! "

" It's okay son, I was the same way with your mother when I was your age.. " Buck assured his son. " Except I was nervous about talking to her at the time. "

" How did you get over it? " Chicken Little asked him.

" Confidence, son. Confidence. " Buck simply stated.

" I got enough of that, Dad. Thanks anyways, for the advice " Chicken Little thanked, walking up to his room to rest up for tomorrow.

* * *

After arriving back home from the thrift store, Vixie and Foxy parked the car into the garage and walked up to the front door, stopping to notice another one of those pamphlets from the Feral Fight Corporation.

" What the? I told them no, why is there a pamphlets here? " She wondered to Foxy.

" Oh, I think you're figure it out, soon enough! " A voice suddenly said behind them.

Recognizing the voice, Foxy turned around and repeated her response. " I thought I told you to shove it! "

" Of course you did, Which why I did some digging and found out where you and your mother live. " Poodle Noodle devilishly told them.

" What do you want from Foxy? " Vixie demanded to know.

" We want to study her...see what makes her tick. " Poodle Noodle told her. " Now if you two could come with us..."

" I'm not letting you take my daughter! " Vixie refused, holding Foxy tight.

" Then you leave me no choice.." Poodle said with a " tsk-tsk " pulling out a tranquilizer gun and shooting Vixie with it, knocking her out cold.

" ARGGGHHH! YOU BITCH! " Foxy yelled out as she charged at the poodle, managing to knock her on the ground before she could reload.

After getting a few punches on Poodle's face, Foxy was forcibly pulled off by her bodyguards, who chloroformed her afterwards.

" Toss the brat in with the mother, and let's get going! " Poodle Noodle ordered, wiping her face of blood.

She and her bodyguards then got into their van and took off, heading to an unknown location.


End file.
